dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Totemist (3.5e Class)
Totemist Totemists are people whose souls are envigorated with a spiritual blue flame that gives them the ability to channel the beast souls of the natural world. This allows Totemists to take on terrifying visages and channel incredible powers. Making a Totemist A Totemist has powers that are comparable in strength to spells that are usable an unlimited number of times in a day. However, each power has a cool-down period that makes it unlikely to be used twice in the same battle. These powers are Charisma based, so it is to be expected that a Totemist will be put Charisma as their primary attribute. Alignment: Totemists can be of any alignment, but like Magical Beasts that alignment is largely to be taken with a grain of salt. They behave much like animals, so even if they are chaotic evil, it's more likely to be similar to how cats toy with their prey, even when they're not hungry. Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: As Druid. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Totemist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Totemists are proficient with Simple Weapons, as well as the Trident, the Kukri, the shortsword, the gladius, the light and heavy pick, the shortbow, the longbow, the pincerstaff, the net, and the guisarme. Totemists are proficient with light and medium armor. Totemists may not wear any kind of heavy armor or shield as it interferes with their ability to channel spirit energies. A Totemist who wears prohibited armor or a shield is unable to use any supernatural or spell-like Totemist class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. (Su): A Totemist has the ability to call upon a number of Soulmelds; bonds with the spirits of beasts that augment and change the Totemist's body. Each Soulmeld is unique, and should have its own name (check the Soulmeld chart below in order to name it). Each Soulmeld has a Basic bonus and a Totemic Power. A Totemist can only show a fraction of the Soulmelds they have at a time. At first level, the Totemist "knows" 3 Soulmelds and learns additional soulmelds each time they gain a Totemist level(see Table: Totemist Soulmelds Known). Totemists can't learn any additional soulmelds. However, upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered Totemist level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a Totemist can choose to learn a new Soulmeld in place of one he already knows. In effect, the Totemist "loses" the old Soulmeld in exchange for the new one. The new Soulmeld’s level must be the same as that of the Soulmeld being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level Totemist Soulmeld the Totemist can cast. A Totemist may swap only a single Soulmeld at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the Soulmeld at the same time that he gains new Soulmelds known for the level. Totems' level dependant damaging effects are capped by the Totemist's level. Each level of totem has a different level cap as listed here: 1st level (maximum 5) 2nd level (maximum 10) 3rd level (maximum 10) 4th level (maximum 15) 5th level (maximum 20) 6th level (maximum 25) The number of Soulmelds that can actually be used at one time is the character's number of Chakras, which is 2 at first level, rising to 3 at 2nd, 4 at 5th, 5 at 8th, 6 at 11th, 7 at 14th, 8 at 16th, and finally 9 at 19th. It takes 1 minute of meditation to change an active Soulmeld (to either deactivate it or to activate another Soulmeld in its place) but only a Swift Action to activate and display one, up to the character's number of Chakras. Soulmelds can shed light as a torch (as decided when the soulmeld is learned). Actually calling upon the Totem's power is usually a Standard Action (see Call Totems). A Totemist doesn't need to prepare Soulmelds in advance. He can activate any Soulmeld he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his Soulmelds per day for that Soulmeld level. A Totemist may only use a certain number of totems per day, as seen in Table: The Totemist. A Totemist with a high Charisma modifier may use additional totems per day. The Save DC of any save a Totem's power offers is 10 + Level + Charisma Modifier and every power is used at the Totemist's Class Level. : Every Soulmeld (even Advanced or Giant-Size Soulmelds) has exactly one Basic Bonus, which is defined when the Soulmeld is learned: * Deflection bonus to AC (+1 per 5 levels, minimum of 1) * Resistance Bonus to Saving Throws (+1 per 4 levels, minimum of 1) * Enhancement Bonus to a single ability score (+2 per 6 levels, minimum of +2) * Enhancement Bonus to a Skill other than Use Magic Device (+3) * Enhancement Bonus to Natural Armor Bonus (+1 per 4 levels, minimum of 1) * Spell Resistance (5 + Totemist level) * Energy Resistance to one Energy type (1 point per Totemist level) : At first, each Soulmeld is attached to a Basic Totem, and the power delivered when called upon is as such: * Ankheg: Spit soul acid out to close range. This is a ranged touch attack that inflicts 1d4 Acid damage/level and on the Totemist's next turn will inflict 1d4 Acid damage/level unless the acid has been neutralised or washed off. * Corollax: Rainbow streak towards a target in a close ranged ray. The target creature must make a Will save or be stunned for 1 round. This is a Affecting Pattern. * Carrion Crawler: Melee touch forces target to make a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1 round. * Ash Rat: Heavy Smoke extends around the Totemist like Obscuring Mist. The mists last for 1 min/level, and creatures other than the Totemist suffer 1 point of Fire damage per round that they are in the ashy haze. * Flame Snake: A successful melee attack inflicts 1d4 Fire damage/level and requires the target to make a Fortitude Save against poison or take 1d6 Strength or Dexterity damage (as chosen by the Totemist). * Blood Hawks: The Totemist makes a ranged touch attack against up to one enemy within medium range per level. Each target struck suffers 1d6 points of Piercing damage and and must take a Fortitude save or suffer 2 points of Constitution damage from blood loss. * Howler: Scream causes Wisdom Damage. This is a burst out to close range. Those in the burst must make a Will Save or suffer 1d6 Wisdom damage. The Totemist is immune to this damage; this is a Affecting Sonic effect. * Dark Mantle: As Darkness. * Krenshar: Screech causes a single target within close range to be panicked for 1d4 rounds if they fail a Will save. This is a Sonic Affecting Fear Effect. * Blood Ape: The character increases in size by 1 size category, and their attributes are adjusted as per the spell Enlarge Person. This ability lasts for 1 minute/level. * Mephit: A foul cloud of toxic breath. Extends to a 15 foot cone. All creatures in the area must pass a Fortitude Save or be nauseated for 1d2 rounds. * Owlbear: Your next unarmed/natural attack is treated as having the improved grab feat allowing a free grapple attempt if the attack is successful. This ability can be invoked as a Swift action. * Shocker Lizard: Melee touch attack inflicts 1d8/level nonlethal Electricity damage. * Stirge: Melee touch attack causes 1d4 damage/level to a living creature and grants the Totemist temporary hp equal to half the damage dealt. This temporary hp lasts for 1 minute/level. * Harpoon Spider: A soul harpoon is sent after an enemy within close range. This is a ranged touch attack. On a hit, the target suffers 1d8 piercing damage. If this attack is successful the Totemist may make a free grapple attempt without provoking a attack of opportunity. (Ex): A Totemist can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The Totemist rolls 1d20 and adds his Totemist level and his Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the Totemist and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A Totemist can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. (Ex): At 2nd level, Totemists treat any armor made out of animal parts as if it was one category lighter (heavy becomes medium, medium becomes light, etc.) though they must be proficient with the armor's original type in order to benefit from this ability. They also reduce the Armor Check Penalty and of such armors by 2, and by a further 1 every 4 levels after 2nd (3 at 6th, 4 at 10th, etc.). (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a Totemist may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him. (Su): At 3rd level, a Totemist benefits at all times from a version of Arcane Sight that allows him to see magical auras generated by living creatures (but not magical items or active spells). It otherwise functions as the spell. : At fourth level, each Soulmeld can be attached to a Better Totem, and the power delivered when called upon is as such: * Aranea: Can throw a soul Web that functions identically to a Web spell, except for the fact that it lasts only 1 min/level and isn't flammable. * Behir: A line of electricity extends out to close range from the Totemist's mouth. It does 1d6 Electricity damage/level and allows a Reflex Save for half damage. * Chimera: A 25 foot cone of fire bursts from the Totemist's mouth. It deals 1d6 Fire damage/level and allows a Reflex Save for half damage. * Cloaker: Creates images equivalent to major image within close range.. * Cockatrice: Touch forces target to make a Fortitude Save or be petrified. The target returns to normal after 1 hour/level. * Digester: A cone of acid is spat out to close range. Targets in the area suffer 1d4 Acid damage/level (Reflex Half). * Ahuizotl: A single target within medium range becomes permanently blinded unless they succeed on a fortitude saving throw. This effect can be removed with any effect that dispels Blindness/Deafness. * Briarvex: A melee touch attack deals 1d6 Force damage and inserts spectral, burrowing thorns into the target's skin, inflicting 1d6 Force damage each round on the Totemist's turn for 1 round/level. This ongoing damage can be stopped by making a DC 15 Heal check as a standard action to gouge out the thorns. Each attempt inflicts 1 hit point of damage whether it succeeds or fails. * Joystealer: Target within medium range must make a Will Save or suffer 1d6 Charisma damage and be afflicted with crushing despair. * Manticore: Invoking this totem gives the Totemist the ability to launch vollies of soul spikes at his enemies. This ability can be invoked as a Swift action, but firing the spikes is a standard action. The totemist may fire 6 spikes per turn with this ability (as a standard action), and may fire a total of 24 spikes per use of this totem. The spikes can target any creature within 180 feet with no range increment. All targets must be within 30 feet of each other, but multiple spikes may target the same creature. Each spike inflicts 1d6 damage. * Pegasus: The Totemist gains the effects of the Fly spell. Activating this is a Swift Action. * Cloaked Ape: The Totemist gains Fast Healing 1 for 10 rounds + 1/level. This ability can be invoked as a Swift action. * Phase Wasp: The Totemist gains the benefits of True Seeing for 1 min/level. * Shadow Mastiff: All other creatures within close range of the Totemist must make a Will Save or become Panicked for 1d6 rounds. This is a Sonic Affecting Fear effect. * Unicorn: Neutralizes poisons as per the spell. * Winter Wolf: The Totemist breathes a cone of cold out to close range. It inflicts 1d6/level Cold Damage, with Reflex save for half damage. (Su): A 5th level Totemist gains a natural saving throw bonus to all poisons equal to half the Totemist's level. : At 6th level, a Totemist gains an animal companion. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the Totemist on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. The animal companion is selected from the list available to Druids. This ability functions like the druid ability of the same name, except that the Totemist’s effective druid level is one-half his Totemist level. A Totemist may select from the alternative lists of animal companions just as a druid can, though again his effective druid level is half his Totemist level. Like a druid, a Totemist cannot select an alternative animal if the choice would reduce his effective druid level below 1st. : At 6th level, a Totemist bonds strongly with specific spirits he shares an affinity with. This eldritch bond increases the power that the spirits can grant the Totemist, but makes them much more costly to draw upon. The Totemist may select up to two Soulmelds he knows. The effective level (and level slot for the purposes of determining totems per day) of the totems of those Soulmelds increase until they are the maximum level a Totemist can use, increasing their damage cap. A Totemist may choose to cast either the empowered or the regular version of this totem when he casts it. If he chooses the regular version, it doesn't count as a higher level for the purposes of spells per day or level based damage caps. A Totemist may still learn a new Soulmeld in place of one chosen by this ability at the appropriate levels, in which case the Totemist may select another totem he knows to increase in level. Every five levels after 6th, the Totemist may select one additional totem to advance to his highest level of totems (for a total of 3 at 11th, 4 at 16th). : At seventh level, each Soulmeld can be attached to an Advanced Totem, and the power delivered when called upon is as such: * Basilisk: A single target within medium range must make a Fortitude save or be petrified. The petrification wears off after 1 hour/level if the creature is undamaged. * Bulette: The Totemist gains a 20 foot burrow speed for 1 min/level. * Blink Dog: As dimension door. * Displacer Beast: Any melee or ranged attacks targeting the totemist have a 50% miss chance for 1 round/level, unless the attacker can locate the Totemist by some means other than sight. A true seeing effect allows the user to see the Totemist's position, but see invisibility has no effect. This is a Swift Action to activate. * Girallon: Spectral arms rip the target to pieces. The Totemist makes 4 claw attacks with their normal attack bonus -2. The claws deal damage appropriate to the Totemist's size. This is a full round action to activate. * Lamia: As charm monster. This is a Affecting Compulsion and allows a Will Save. * Nymph: Up to 1 humanoid creature/level in a close ranged burst that can see the Totemist must make a Fortitude Save or be permanently blinded as per the blindness spell. * Phoenix: For 1 minute/level, the Totemist has resist 10 Fire (if the Totemist already had fire resistance, then that resistance increases by 10), and when he takes fire damage (regardless of whether it beats the Totemist's resistance or not) it heals him for that much instead. * Remorhaz: The Totemist's flesh catches on fire, and anything that hits with a natural or unarmed melee attack against the Totemist suffers 1d6/level Fire damage from the experience. This damage also applies to any creature engaged in a grapple with the Totemist whenever the Totemist rolls a grapple check. This ability lasts 1 round/level. * Rust Monster: As rusting grasp. * Frost Salamander: The Totemist exudes an aura of cold. All creatures that begin their turns within 10' of the Totemist suffer 1d6/2 levels of Cold Damage. * Mudmaw: Two soul tendrils lash out from the Totemist and grab enemies. The Totemist can make two melee attacks against one or two creatures within 10'. A creature hit takes 1d6 bludgeoning damage and the Totemist may attempt to start a grapple as a free action. If the Totemist successfully initiates a grapple, the target is pinned for 1 round. * Brood Keeper: A spectral swarm races out to engulf your enemies, as the spell summon swarm. The swarm summoned uses your save DC (10 + level + Cha modifier) for its abilities, inflicts force damage rather than normal damage, is incorporeal. * Umber Hulk: One target within close range must make a Will Save or be confused as per the spell confusion. * Wyvern: Melee touch attack causes a single target to suffer 1d6 Constitution and Strength damage from poison. Fortitude Save negates. * Yrthak: A single target within medium range suffers 1d6/level Sonic damage, Fortitude half. (Su): A Totemist of 8th level can see the souls of the living and the dead. The Totemist can speak with the souls of the dead as per the spell speak with dead a number of times per day equal to his charisma modifier at an effective caster level equal to his Totemist level and gains the Lifesense feat. (Su): Three times a day, a 9th level Totemist can fabricate products from animal remains at-will. The Totemist may not use fabricate to convert any other material. (Su): A 9th level Totemist can bring someone back from the dead in a new body as per reincarnate a number of times per week equal to their Charisma modifier. This ability still requires the material component of Reincarnate to function. : At tenth level, each Soulmeld can be attached to an Astounding Totem, and the power delivered when called upon is as such: * Avalancher: As transmute rock to mud. * Nightmare: The Totemist can plane shift into a different realm of existence. * Inferno Spider: The Totemist can throw a flaming soul web. Creatures within or moving within a 15' burst within close range must make a Reflex Save or be entangled and anchored in place. An entangled creature may make an Escape Artist (DC 25) or Strength check (DC 20) as a full-round action to wriggle or break free, but if they move out of their square into another square with soul web in it they must make another Reflex save or be caught again. The web dissipates in 1 minute/level or when dismissed, and is perpetually flaming. The web can be put out by magical water effects of 5th level or higher. All creatures suffer 1d8 + 1/Level Fire damage every round they begin in the area of the web. * Pixie: up to 20 HD of creatures in a 10' burst within medium range must make a Will Save or fall asleep for 1 minute/level. Creatures with the fewest HD are affected first. Among creatures with equal HD, those who are closest to the spell’s point of origin are affected first. Hit Dice that are not sufficient to affect a creature are wasted. This is a Affecting effect. * Frost Worm: A strange trill forces everyone to stand still. This is an emanation that extends to close range and affects every creature except the Totemist. Creatures that fail a Will Save are stunned for 1d4 rounds. This is a Sonic effect. * Lodestone Marauder: Magnetic pulse yoinks all freestanding and handheld metal objects in a medium range cone and piles them at the Totemist's feet. Creatures can hold onto their weapons and other hand-held items by making a Reflex Save. Creatures wearing metal armor are subjected to a strong gale. * Rapture Locust: All creatures within close range must make a Will save or be dazed for 1 round. Creatures who fail their saves find it difficult to look away from the small swarm of spectral locusts swarming around them. The locusts deal 2d6 points of damage to anyone who fails their save. * Naga: Target within close range must make a Fortitude Save against poison or take 3d6 Constitution damage. A successful save still results in 1d3 Poison damage to Constitution. * Nightmare Beast: If a creature is asleep within long range of the Totemist, and that Totemist is aware of this, he may inflict upon it horrible nightmares. The target must take a Will save in order to wake up. If the target fails the Will save, it must make a Fortitude save or die from fear. This is a Fear and Mind-Affecting effect. * Roper: The Totemist can fire 6 soul strands at one or more targets within close range and 30 feet of each other. Each Strand is a ranged touch attack that inflicts 1d4 Strength Damage. * Sphinx: The Totemist lets out a mighty roar, and all creatures within long range must make a Will Save or become panicked for 2d6 rounds. Even creatures that succeed in their save are shaken for 2d6 rounds. This is a Affecting Sonic Fear effect. * Cloud Ray: As telekinesis. * Giant Fire Beetle: The Totemist produces a vertical column of searing fire. This totem is identical to flame strike except all the damage is fire. (Su): If a 12th level Totemist has been dead for a whole day, they reincarnate into a new body unless something has happened to their soul in the meantime. The Totemist can only benefit from this ability once per month. : At fourteenth level, each Soulmeld can be attached to an Exciting Totem, and the power delivered when called upon is as such: * Cranium Rat: All targets within a medium range cone must make a Will save or be stunned for 2d4 rounds. This is a Affecting Psionic effect. * Gorgon: The Totemist breathes a cone out to close range. All creatures in the cone must make a Fortitude Save or be petrified. * Gravorg: As reverse gravity; targets are allowed a Reflex Save as normal. * Greenvice: As acid fog. * Lammasu: As heal. * Quanlos: As dominate person. Target is entitled to a Will Save. This is a Affecting Compulsion. * Razor Boar: You may decapitate a single foe. A successful melee touch attack requires a foe to take a fortitude saving throw to survive the attack. If the save is successful, the creature instead takes 10d6 damage. This is a Death effect. * Spirit of the Air: As per control weather. * Titanic Toad: The Totemist stamps on the ground and flattens everything around him. All other creatures and standing objects in a 20' radius are subjected to a 1d6/level damage and are knocked prone. A successful Reflex save halves the damage and negates the prone effect. (Su): With a standard action, a 15th level Totemist can transform into one of the creatures embodied in their totems.This functions as the spell polymorph other except it has no components and lasts for 1 hour/level. The Totemist may only polymorph into a form listed in one of his soulmelds. The Totemist may use this ability a number of times per day equal to his Charisma modifier. : At Seventeenth level, each Soulmeld can be attached to a Giant-size Totem, and the power delivered when called upon is as such: * Beholder: As per antimagic field * Chaos Roc: All creatures in a medium range cone are struck with 2 colors from a prismatic spray. * Chronotyryn: The Totemist may take another standard action during the turn he uses this totem. This Totem is invoked as a Swift Action. * Fiendwurm: The Totemist conjures forth a single creature from the summon monster viii table. It is identical in every way except it appears blue and spectral. * Leviathan: As per the spell giant size.This Totem is invoked as a Swift Action. * Lucent Worm: Every creature that is in the Totemist's threatened area before the start of their next turn must make a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1 round/level. * Sky Bleeder: Acid rains from the sky for a mile in every direction, causing 3d4 Acid damage per round for 1 round/level. * Tarrasque: The Totemist is restored to full health and all baleful conditions that could be cured by Heal, Greater Restoration, or Miracle end. The Totemist can only benefit from this totem's effect once per day. * Thunder Worm: The Totemist becomes Incorporeal for a number of rounds equal to his level, and in departing from physicality lets off a huge thunderclap that breaks things in all directions. Everything around the Totemist in a medium ranged burst is subjected to a 1d6/level Sonic damage (Reflex Half). Crystalline creatures and fragile objects instead take 1d10/level Sonic damage (Reflex Half). (Su): At 20th level, the Totemist no longer ages or takes ability score penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any age penalties the Totemist has already occurred, however, remain in place. Bonuses for old age still accrue. Naming Your Soulmelds To name a Soulmeld, combine the Totem with an adjective, a color, and a slot or roll on the following table. This can go in any order you want. So for example, you might have Dimming Electric Corollax Wings or Corollax Crushing Cyan Gauntlets. You can fudge it a bit so it sounds more ridiculous or not, at your option. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class